Guess that pony!
by Dreampool
Summary: Guess the pony in the poem! I need at least 5 reviews before I do another chap! None of the ponies will be OCs.
1. Chapter 1

_I was never given my due _

_The older got the glory_

_I was stuck in the shadows_

_The moon was the only thing I cared about_

_nothing else mattered_

_I got too jealous _

_dark magic took hold _

_I transformed_

_into something untold_

_I promised that_

_i would not back down  
_

_just to be loved_

_but that was not found_

_Think I could get what I wanted by force_

_but i was mistaken,_

_shipped far away by the precious_

_Elements of harmony_

_a thousand years _

_a thousand years_

_Does no one remember?_

_the signs? the legend? _

_No? Fear me. I am as royal as the precious sun. _

_get out of the way before i bite,_

_as I shroud the land in eternal night._

* * *

**Hey people. This is my first poem so i thought I would try it! Guess the pony! It will not be an oc.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow already 5 views? It hasn't even been up for an hour yet... So the last one was Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon. I admit the last part was super easy... ok next one a little harder.**

_Sweet colors am I made of _

_Some say i am an Angel_

_A angel of love_

_Trapped inside of a crystal hole_

_I can't see you from down below I can't do this without you_

_I will stay strong_

_I will not Die_

_I will fight till your here by my side_

_I won't give up_

_Spreading love is my Duty _

_never mess with the crystal heart_

_the queen has risen the throne undone_

_the sky is buzzing please _

_dont ever run_

_please know its me _

_not the one_

_with identity issues_

_My knight in shinning armor _

_fight the spell_

_I will be there very soon._

_You will be mine._

_we do this together._

_Together; until death do we part_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok that last one was Princess Cadence! Wow so many reviews already! You guys are smart! I am gonna have to step up my game.  
**

_They say I am weird  
_

_they question me_

_but play along_

_i have real pain_

_of being abandoned_

_A hurt past_

_not knowing anything now_

_I bake to please_

_I party to hide my sorrow_

_but the first time you leave me_

_I turn into a maniac _

_so keep me happy_

_let me be me_

_I will sing my songs of life_

_there is more meaning _

_behind than those who know_

_For I represent a color _

_of brightness and peace_

_but leave me and you will be in pieces..._

_in my sweet succulent pastries_

_not knowing what my true secret is._

_The ones who smile the brightest are the ones who hurt the most inside._


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I seriously need to make these harder. The last one was... Pinkie Pie!**

_I may be old _

_but know more than_

_you youngsters ever will  
_

_I was there to see our sweet town being formed_

_as a gift from the sun_

_I love my family with all my heart_

_giving advice_

_helping them _

_guiding them_

_will they miss me when I'm gone?_

_i have been called crazy,_

_I am full of stories and knowledge_

_i make the sweetest jam_

_large family..._

_family matters just as much as friends do _

_maybe even more_

_All my life i have watched this little town grow_

_as I have_

_no longer will I keep track  
_

_but I will spend the days with my dear grandfoals_

_Its what their ma and pa wanted_

_i watch over keep them safe_

_they know what is in there hearts_

_ from a big family I reign _

_not just as well known _

_as the others_

_but I get the respect i deserve._


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok that last one was Granny Smith!**

I have been called weak

a blank flank

a chicken

but with friends by my side

nothing can stop me

my role model

is like my big sister

before I was envious

fore I cannot fly

one maybe

i just want to make somepony proud

I watched from afar as Rarity and Sweetie belle

took the sisterhooves social

but lost

still in tacked

will I be loved

bullied everyday

but with my prized possession

nothing will sand in my way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow you guys are smart cookies ain't ya? That last one was Scootaloo.**

_Just to fly_

_to soar_

_to win_

_was all I ever wanted_

_Then I met you _

_you all showed me what life is_

_truely_

_never ever would I leave my friends hangin_

_I saw you there_

_a weak flyer_

_you showed me how to be calm and sweet_

_even when my danger and rambunctious side _

_took over  
_

_with some fans of my own knowing _

_not to be conceded_

_leave me not if you will_

_my mane and wings are my pride and joy_

_but my little sis means more then anything._


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok the last one was Rainbow Dash! You guys are too smart for this...**

_I never did anything_

_I never wanted to play_

_with dolls except the one I made  
_

_magical surges that come and go_

_got me a special place_

_friendship led me to my home_

_my true home_

_where my friends reigned_

_defeating foes_

_living through poison joke_

_the grand wedding _

_facing the great and powerful Trixie_

_never just a peaceful day_

_so many adventures _

_so many quests_

_although I have achieved_

_my destiny_

_the journey never ends_

_as long as you have your friends..._


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG Seriously? 98 reviews? You guys are awesome! And smart! Ok that last one was TWILIGHT SPARKLE! **

_I was their friend_

_we grew up together_

_until you got your cutie marks _

_you took leadership_

_never giving me the time of day_

_I grew twisted,evil_

_I reigned until _

_encased in a stone prison_

_ was where I lay_

_You thought I was gone forever?_

_Oh your so naive Tia_

_You never changed_

_telling me to stop_

_but what fun is there_

_in making sense?_


	9. Chapter 9

_I follow him around_

_I worship the ground he walks on_

_I am pretty _

_I am beautiful_

_I respect him_

_What does he possibly see in_

_that country mare?_

_I have a higher social_

_status than she_

_But earns his respect she has._

_Sometimes I wonder_

_is it because of status?_

_Is it because of fame?_

_I can never tell anymore_

_Am I more than _

_a trophy wife?_

_Is there something beneath all this_

_outer beauty? _

_I felt love once_

_long ago_

_but fame has taken hold. _

_Will I be nothing more than just a pretty face?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Those last ones were Discord and Fleur De Lis. If you thought Rarity, then Fleur hangs around Fancy pants all the time. She is a beautiful known model, but when Fancy takes an interest in Rarity(Country mare, because they live in Canterlot) Fancy doesn't pay atention to Fleur. She starts to wonder if she is just more than a pretty face.**

_I never knew the true meaning  
_

_to smile, happiness  
_

_I wandered into your little town_

_I saw you there_

_making ponies smile_

_a true smile_

_full of happiness and light_

_for the first time a smile formed on my face_

_I knew what I had to do_

_after years of traveling _

_making parties spectacular_

_I came back to where it all began_

_you didn't seem to remember_

_I accidentally took over_

_damaging your party pride_

_A goof off took hold _

_never before_

_Eventually my past came forth_

_helping me and you too see_

_but where it all began? What started it?_

_A sandwich._


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright people! Over 100 views? That is awesome! Ok that last one was Cheese Sandwich. I know i give away hints, but I will try to make these harder.**

_Am I really that pony?  
_

_Was I ever her?_

_Do I know the real me?_

_Maybe I am a fake..._

_I was never great or powerful_

_She showed me up twice_

_but proved to be greater_

_not just by magic but by heart_

_as well.  
_

_Even when I turned dark and demeaning_

_she managed to bring me back into the light_

_I can never live up to her_

_but I can still be me. I boasted_

_I was horrible to the ponies I preformed for._

_I am sorry, I don't think I even know me? _

_So many phases_

_what will I do?_

_Do I still Perform? _

_What is there for me to do?_

_I had fans, the legacy popularity_

_never again_

_Fame took hold _

_it grasped my soul_

_making me mean._

_I may not be great or powerful_

_but I can still do what I love. _

_Nothing should stop me. _


	12. Chapter 12

**That last one was The Great and Powerful Trixie Lulamoon. **

_Ever since they died_

_It felt as though I needed to care_

_for my little blossom_

_I take pride in my family's buisness_

_I can definitely overwork _

_I don't want to admit my weakness_

_I have helped as much as I can_

_that will never stop_

_working hard is in my blood_

_I have been called names_

_but never to be bothered_

_I have a strong core_

_Never would I be a bore_

_I have seen the worst of me_

_But as the saying goes_

_Honesty is the best policy_


End file.
